


¿Es incorrecto?

by Asterous



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterous/pseuds/Asterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instante fugaz donde Kevin y Edd reflexionan sobre su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Es incorrecto?

Nadie podría comprender lo que ellos tenían, de cómo relación evoluciono. Ya no eran el matón y el nerd del vecindario. Ellos quitaron las barreras para poder conocerse y descubrir la sensación que cada uno tenía cuando observaban al otro. Se acercaron lo suficiente para determinar con claridad que era amor. Solo esperaban algún día tener la fuerza suficiente para derribar los muros que los demás construyeron al rededor de ellos.

-Kevin… ¿esto es correcto?-

Entrelazaron sus manos con tal fuerza que sería algo difícil de olvidar, fue un gesto de necesidad que los ahogaba desde lo más profundo. El deseado contacto estaba prohibido por quienes los rodeaban, por los absurdos códigos morales y especialmente por sus propios fantasmas. El temor de revelar su intimidad frente a otros, mostrar quienes eran… era sin duda lo más aterrador. Casi tan aterrador como dejar de sostener la mano del otro y ansiar nuevamente el contacto.

-Es amor-

Ambos sonrieron.


End file.
